Brew Day/Repeatable Guide
:This walkthrough was originally added in 2017. :This walkthrough covers only all of the repeatable quests. For full event details, especially for some of the non-repeatables that are a requirement for this guide, see Brew Day. How to Use the Walk Through *This walk through is designed to complete all repeatable quests in an efficient manner. You are not required to complete them in this order. *If you follow the guide in order (down the page) you should be able to cover many steps for several quests in each zone. For this reason, the steps are listed by the zones you should be in as you progress. *To make it easy to jump to a section if you had to stop and start again, zones you go to more than once have a number in the section title. For example, Bar of Brell 2 indicates it's your second time entering the Bar of Brell for a round of steps. *Wherever useful this guide relies on portals and evacs, if you cannot use these methods there are often slower alternatives given in the guide. 1 :*Get the quest from the near the northern Qeynos Tower around . 1 - Enter near NQ Gate #Get the quest from . #Get the quest from . #Get the quest from (second alcove) and examine the he gives you. #Get the quest from . #Buy from (optional for people who want the recipes). #Get the quest from (last alcove). #Go down into the to do from . #Buy a from . #Give the to for "Thurgadin Ice Brew". #Go upstairs into the for "Brell’s Everlasting Brew". #* Serve him: Coffee -> Ales, count until his tone gets aggressive -> Coffee -> 1 Ale less than before and then Gnomish Spirits until he glows green to talk to. #Leave the Lounge and the bar to... - Leave the Bar to there *''Evil Characters leave to and then take the bell.'' #Click the distillery in the Housing Area and fight . #Then pour a mug from the distillery for “Thurgadin Ice Brew”. 2 - Enter in the New Halas city center :*Talk to for “Thurgadin Ice Brew” who ports you to a… Random Location :*From evac or take the horse to the . :*From use the Druid Ring to Feerrott and then evac or take the nearby horse to the . :*From leave through the nearby door to then use the bell. :*From use the Druid Ring to Feerrott and then evac or take the nearby horse to the . :*Collect a Small Lizard Toy after drinking at the cave entrance on the docks for “Snoogle's Presentation”. 1 - Via bell #Talk to in the cabin at the end of the docks , with and then without wearing for “Ale Goggles”. #Get the quest from next to the dock . #Collect pure water from underneath the docks for “Brell's Everlasting Brew” and then take the griffin to . #Collect a Flying Pig after drinking in the ceiling of the big barn for “Snoogle's Presentation” . #Tip in the small barn and then run into Prew Drowser’s House to grab Prew’s Hops for “Brell's Everlasting Brew”. #'Evac' or take the griffon back to the . - Via bell :*'Wake up' who lies in the dock area “Pressed into the Brewcrew”. 2 - Via bell #Collect pure water from underneath the docks for “Brell's Everlasting Brew” #'Fly' or take the griffin to the back entrence of . - Enter through the "underwater" backdoor #Pour a Sample of Stout from the Blackburrow Stout keg in the brewery for “Beers for Brell!” (Breaks Invisibility!). #'Go out and evac' (Only if you’re a goodie!) or use a druid ring portal to and enter the Bar there. 2 - Enter near NQ Gate or from Greater Faydark #Talk to and buy him an from for “Beers for Brell!”. #Talk to for “Thurgadin Ice Brew”. - Leave the Bar to there *''Good Characters leave to and then take the bell.'' #Talk to on the overlook behind the beach , with and then without wearing for “Ale Goggles”. #Talk to in the nearest tent at the docks , with and then without wearing for “Ale Goggles”. - Via bell :*Collect pure water from underneath the docks for “Brell's Everlasting Brew”. - Via bell :*Grab Oldar’s Armor from the crane platform and dispatch the 2 clockworks that spawn for “Thurgadin Ice Brew”. - Via airship if it is there, if not use the bell :*Grab Oldar’s Shield from the excavation pit and dispatch the 2 monkeys that spawn for “Thurgadin Ice Brew”. - Via carpet :*Talk to and just left inside Maj’Dul for “Beers for Brell!”. - Via carpet and bell or portal #Collect pure water from underneath the docks or in the lake for “Brell's Everlasting Brew”. #Collect a Pink Elephant after drinking standing near Pride Lake for “Snoogle's Presentation”. - Via bell or spire #Collect a Strange Cabbage after drinking from the tree nearest the docks for “Snoogle's Presentation”. #Talk to just inside the building on the dock for “Rummage for Answers”. #Get the quest from . #Click the nearby a halfling pony and jump when you see a Minotaur on your left. #'Tip' the Minotaur and then take his Brew from the Brewing Bucket for “Beers for Brell!”. #Kill 12 (etc.) for “Bog Mountain Eruption”. #Enter the and destroy the barrier with the movable Boom Keg. #* Kill downstairs and then grab the 4 goblish stones for “Rummage for Answers”. #Go out click the nearby a halfling pony to take you back to the docks. #Turn in to Maisy Sweetbread. #Turn in to in the building on the dock. - Via bell #Talk to at the docks near the ramp that leads up for “Beers for Brell!”. #Take the griffin up to the and take the quest from . #Take the griffin towards and jump off near to find and talk to for “Beers for Brell!”. #Enter the , kill all ghosts and then to pick up the Hammerstein for “Deep Within Hammerhall”. #'Evac' back to the docks. #Use on the docks and then talk to for “Beers for Brell!”. #'Wake up' who lies somewhere on the beach for “Pressed into the Brewcrew”. #Do the Race from at the beach . #*The golden drinks give a short runspeed buff, so construct paths between them, max reward with 90 goblins. #Fly up and turn in the quest to at the . - Via druid ring #Use the sokokar to go to . #'Wake up' who lies on the area around the encampment for “Pressed into the Brewcrew”. #Use a portal or fly to to take the spire there. 3 - Via spire #Talk to in the watermill in for “Pressed into the Brewcrew”. #Talk to in the same watermill, with and then without wearing for “Ale Goggles”. #Kill the in the fields around for “Pressed into the Brewcrew”. 2 - Via spire #'Evac' to the docks #Turn in the quest to next to the dock. 4 - Via bell #Grab Oldar’s Pants from and dispatch the gnoll that spawns. #Turn in the quest to the . 3 - Enter near NQ Gate #Turn in the quest to . #Talk to , use the and pick A Wooden Stein. #*Turn in the quest to him. #Turn in the quest to . #Turn in the quest to . Credits For the introductory part and part of the structure I'd like to thank User:Yasuewho. Category:User Guides